Languages and Lace
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: What happens when Grissom's niece comes to Vegas to help with a case. A SaraGrissom story. A Nick? story. NCIS crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Languages and Lace

PG-13

What happens when Grissom's niece comes to town to help with a case? A Sara/Grissom story. A Nick? story. NCIS crossover.

Authors note: Ok I wrote this story as a challenge from my best friend and fellow CSI/NCIS addict. Hope you all like.

Shift had started over ten minuets ago and Grissom had yet to show. Nick and Warrick were discussing a football game, Catherine was reading a magazine and Sara was finishing up some paperwork. When Grissom finally showed up he didn't look happy.

"Ok everyone listen up." Grissom handed out folders to everyone. "Two hours ago 911 received a call. Whoever the caller was they were speaking a language that the operate had never heard." Grissom stopped and looked at his crew. "All they could make out was an address. When the patrol got there they found six bodies."

"Six, man you gotta be kidding me." Warrick Brown tossed the folder down and leaned back in his chair.

"That's not all. The killer left us a message in blood all over the walls of the house. Problem is it's in some kind of code."

"This could take a while to figure out. Do we have any idea what kind of code it is?" asked Sara Sidle.

"No, but I called in an expert. She's not only a language specialist but the best decoder NCIS has." replied Grissom.

"Gil, doesn't your niece work for NCIS?" asked Catherine Willows with a knowing smile.

"Yes she does."

Before Grissom could continue Catherine interrupted him pointing to the doorway. "Trying to steal the competition Gil?" Grissom turned around and smiled as his niece entered the break room.

"Everyone this is Special Agent Lexa Gibbs NCIS." Everyone had their eyes glued to the woman next to their supervisor. To say Lexa Gibbs was beautiful would have been an understatement. She stood close to 5' 11" in the black boots she had worn. Was slim, but athletic, and carried her self like a runway model. Her hair was a reddish brown and fell nearly to her waist. Intelligent green eyes shown with amusement at her uncle.

"Lexa you remember Catherine."

"Of course, I take it he's been going on about me again."

"Not too much this time." laughed Catherine "It's good to see you again Lexa."

"And this is the rest of the team. Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes." Lexa nodded at each CSI in turn and had to hold back a smile at the look Nick gave her. The poor guy had a look between love struck and fear on his face. It was a look she was used to seeing on guys faces. Lexa smiled at Sara. So this was the woman that her uncle had a thing for. She didn't expect her to be so young.

Lexa looked at her uncle. "So where is this tape you want me to listen to?" She would talk to Grissom about his taste in women later, right now they had a case to solve.

"You can listen to it in the car on the way to the scene. Ok everyone grab your kits and let's go."

On the way to the cars Warrick stepped along side Lexa. "So NCIS, huh?"

"For now." Lexa looked over at Warrick as they walked. "To tell you the truth I could really go for something a little more challenge. Most of the time I'm either stuck in a lab or at my desk."

"Grissom says you're a language specialist, what does that mean anyway?" Asked Nick from her other side. Lexa smiled and tossed her kit in next to the other two.

"Let's just say I have a way with foreign languages."

"Really how many do you speak?"

"At last count 26. But I can muddle through at least another 12." Warrick chucked at the look on his friends face. "That includes different dialects of the same languages too."

It took only 20 minuets to reach the crime scene. On the ride Lexa listened to the tape over and over again. "This isn't any language I've ever heard. It sounds like it could be a mixture of several different languages." She turned off the tape and set it next to her on the seat. Grissom didn't look happy.

"Are you sure you can't make any of it out?"

"No. I'll know more once I get back to the lab and clean it up. I have a program I can run it through. Should be able to pick out any know words."

As soon as the team reached the scene it was swarming with officers as well as several news crews. Lexa pulled out her camera and kit and headed for the house. She stopped just inside the door and looked around. The once white walls were covered with bloody writing. Nick stopped next to Lexa and let out a low whistle. "We're gonna be here a while." Lexa smiled at Nick and started taking pictures. As she worked her way around the room from left to right she would stop and study some of the markings time to time. Nick trailed her looking for evidence. The two could hear the others fanning out through the rest of the house. On the last wall Lexa stopped and knelt to exam one symbol that was close to the floor.

"Nick can you shine a little light this way?"

"Yeah sure, find something?" Nick shone the light against the wall and squatted next to Lexa.

"This one is different than the rest of these. I've see it before I just can't remember where." Lexa took a few more shots. "Found something. Look in the blood right there, looks like we got a few prints." Lexa made eye contact with Nick before getting to her feet. She left Nick to lift the prints and joined Grissom and Sara in the hall way.

Lexa noticed the way Grissom leaned close to Sara as he spoke. Even in the middle of a bloody crime scene and they seemed to have eyes only for each other. She made her way past them and kept taking pictures. She heard Nick tell them about the prints but tuned them out as she made her way through the scene.

The first bedroom held three of the victims. All three had been stabbed and their blood pooled around them. Lexa ignored them and kept taking pictures. A few moments later Nick joined her again. He followed her through the entire house as she took pictures of the strange markings. When she finished with the photos she joined Nick in searching for prints and anything else they could find. When they reached the kitchen Warrick enounced he had a bloody knife, most likely the murder weapon and the other three victims. After almost four hours the team headed back to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at the lab the crew got right to work. Grissom and Catherine headed to autopsy, Warrick took the prints to be run and Sara and Nick helped Lexa set up the equipment she had brought with her. After Lexa had her laptop up and running she downloaded the 911 tape onto it and into the right program.

"This could take a while. I'll see what I can find out from the photos." Sara sat next to Lexa and watched as she hooked her camera up to the laptop. The images started to roll by on the screen as they loaded. "Once all the photos are loaded I'll run them through a program that will pull out any that match known symbols." She hit a few buttons and looked over at Nick and Sara. Both seemed interested in the new technology. Lexa remembered Grissom telling her they were both science nerds and had commented that they would just love to get a hold of her toys.

"Once the program isolates all known symbols it will start to pull out close matches and so on till all the images have been separated."

"Wow, do you use this program a lot?" asked Sara.

"I've use it only in test runs before. This is the first time it's being used on a real case. It took me three years to develop the software."

"You designed the software?" Nick asked looking a bit shocked but impressed as well. "I'm impressed."

"Well that's why the Navy pays me the big bucks." Lexa smiled at the pair. "Plus it's nice that the six years I spent at MIT wasn't a waste."

Twenty minuets later Lexa had finished explaining the software and how to use it. Nick suggested grabbing some food so the trio headed for the break room. Grissom was already there along with Catherine and Warrick, several pizza boxes sat in the middle of the table. Nick grabbed a soda and pulled an entire box in front of him. Grissom pointed out which one was a veggie pizza and Sara grabbed that one. Sara took the seat next to Grissom and smiled at him. Lexa caught her uncle's gaze and she smiled at him. Gil nodded and started to talk to Sara in a low voice. Just as Lexa was sitting down Greg Sanders sauntered into the room.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked as he checked out Lexa.

"Greg this is my niece Lexa Gibbs."

"A pleasure I'm sure." just then Greg noticed the pizza. "Oh, good pizza." Lexa smiled and shook her head as the young man grabbed a box and headed back out of the break room.

"So Lexa what made you decide to work for NCIS?" asked Warrick.

"They recruited me when I was at MIT. I started out as an interpreter, although the last two years I've spent most of my time in a lab developing new software. Not really what I thought it would be."

"You could always just stay here." said Grissom.

"You just want me for my toys." giggled Lexa

"So were you in Vegas already when Grissom called you in to work on this?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, a friend of mine decided to get married out here. Thought it would be fun to have Elvis give her away." They sat around finishing the pizza and talking for a while.

Half an hour later Lexa was left alone with Nick. "So you think you might want to work here on a regular basis?"

"Believe me it is tempting." Lexa looked over at Nick. "I love my job in DC it's just not all that exciting. I have to admit I'm a bit of an adrenalin junky." At this Nick's eyes lit up. (as we all know so is Nick.)

"Ever go paragliding?"

"Yep, that rock climbing, snow boarding, if it involves adrenalin and doing something stupid I'm usually there."

Before Nick could answer Sara poked her head into the room. "Hey guys that program started to kick some stuff out."

"Back to work." replied Lexa as she dumped her trash on the way out.

Once she was back in front of her computer Lexa got to work. After a few minuets she hit the print button and watched as several sheets printed out. "Well the language used was..." Lexa couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Grissom as he entered the lab.

"Well I can tell you this; the caller is a huge Star Trek fan."

"How do you know that?" asked Grissom as he walked in on the conversation. Sara and Nick just looked confused.

"We'll I don't know about you but I don't know too many people who how to speak Romulin."

"You have got to be kidding?" asked Nick.

"Hey isn't there a Star Trek convention in town this week?" asked Sara. Everyone just looked at her. "What? It was on TV yesterday."

Just then the computer beeped. "As for the symbols." Lexa grabbed the print out. "Well this just proves my Star Trek theory." Lexa showed them the print out.

"I'll call brass. Anyone fell like a trip where no man has gone before?" asked Grissom as they left the room.

Two hours later and way too much time spent around people in costume the night crew was on their way home. "So anyone hungry?" asked Catherine as she closed her locker.

"Yeah sounds good." replied Sara.

"Hey Nick why don't you go find Lexa and ask her to come." said Warrick. Nick just smiled and headed out the door.

"We'll meet you guys there." Nick yelled over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Lexa wait up."

Lexa stopped and waited for Nick to catch up.

"Where's the fire cowboy?" asked Lexa as she leaned against her jeep. Nick wasn't sure how to answer that.

"We're all going to breakfast, want to come along?"

"Sure." Lexa answered as she reached into the jeep and grabbed her sun glasses. "Lead the way.

Everyone was crowded around a table at their favorite diner eating and talking about nothing in particular. Lexa was wedged in between Greg and Nick and across from Sara and Catherine. Warrick was at the end of the table.

"So Lexa how do you like Vegas so far?" asked Greg.

"I like it here. We had four inches of snow when I left DC. Just glad to get out of the cold for a while."

"How's your dad doing these days?" asked Catherine.

"He's good. He started working on a new boat last year."

"What did he do with the last one?" asked Greg.

"Burned it."

Catherine laughed.

"So is you mom or dad related to Grissom?" asked Nick.

Lexa took a sip of her coffee before she answered. "My mom is his younger sister."

"Funny Gris never talks about her." added Warrick.

"My mom isn't really one of his favorite topics. She left when I was 10; we really haven't heard much from her over the years."

"No wonder he doesn't talk about her."

"I don't think she really ever wanted a family. My dad took it pretty hard."

"So it was just you then. No brothers or sisters?" asked Greg.

"I had a sister. She died along with her mom when I was in high school.

"Must have been hard after she left." said Greg as he shoved some food into his mouth.

"He sent me to live with my grandparents in Montana for a few years. After that I kind of bounced around between D.C., my grandparents and Uncle Gil."

When Nick dropped Lexa back at the lab she found her uncle still in his office. "So Uncle Gil want to tell me a little more about you and Sara?" asked Lexa. Grissom looked up from his paper work and smiled.

"She's just a friend."

"Yeah right. I see the way you too look at each other this is more than just friends."

"It's complicated."

"Bull. You want her she wants you, go for it." Grissom laughed at his niece. She always had a go for it attitude. Where she got it he'd probably never know. "Gil it's about time you lived a little. You deserve to be happy." Lexa leaned forward and pinned her uncle with her gaze. "I like Sara. Plus you could do a lot worse." At that they both gave a little laugh.

The next three days were spent going over the evidence and hunting down their suspects. They found three nuts who thought they were Klingons. Add a little too much beer and some drugs and you get a mass killing. Given the fact that they spent most of their time working on the case Lexa was able to get to know Nick better. She had to admit she could really fall for him. On Nick's part he was already head over heals. Once the case was over she knew a decision would need to be made. No matter what she decided someone was going to be disappointed.

Not that Lexa really wanted to leave. Tony had called saying that she was needed back in DC in a day or two. As she packed Lexa went over her options in her head. She would have to return no matter what when the case came to court. But leaving her new friends behind would still be hard. Grissom was still offering her a position on the Night shift. And she was still bugging him about Sara. He kept telling her he would make a move soon.

The worst part she knew would be the look on Nick's face when she walked out the door today. Sighing Lexa closed the suitcase and carried it out to her rental jeep. She had to stop by the lab and finish some paper work. Her flight wasn't till the morning and she knew she could sleep on the plane.

As Lexa entered the break room she saw Nick and Warrick playing something on the Play station. "Hey girl, there's fresh coffee." yelled Warrick as he looked over his shoulder at her. As she was pouring her coffee Catherine walked in.

"Lexa a package came for you a little while ago it's in Gil's office."

"Ok, thanks Catherine." Lexa leaned against the counter and watched the boys for a minuet. Catherine stood next to her and whispered. "Have you told Nick you're leaving in the morning?"

Lexa just shook her head no. Over the time she had been in Vegas Nick Stokes had been her constant shadow. Not that she minded, Lexa liked having the guy around. She always did have a thing for cowboys. A few moments later Grissom and Sara entered the room and assignments were handed out. Lexa and Nick were left to finish their paperwork. Lexa did her best to keep her mind on her work. Nick seemed distracted with the forms he was filling out around midnight so Lexa took that moment to go see Grissom.

"Hey Uncle Gil can I talk to you?"

"Sure, I take it you made a decision about the job?"

Lexa smiled at her uncle. "Yes. Have you made a decision about Sara?"

When Lexa went back to the paperwork she found Nick asleep at the table. She couldn't resist reaching out and brushing the hair out of his eyes. Nick stirred and sat up. He gave Lexa one of his trademark smiles. "Sorry about that. Guess I was more warn out then I thought."

Lexa smiled down at Nick. Then pulled out the chair next to him and sat down. "Get anywhere with the paperwork?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah I'm finished with my half." Nick yawned and stretched. "Want to grab some breakfast after shift?"

"I have an early flight in the morning."

"What?" asked Nick coming awake instantly?

"I have to get back to DC. There's a case going to trial at the end of the week I have to testify on."

"Oh." was all Nick said. Lexa felt like she had just slapped Nick. She watched as he stood up and poured himself a cup of coffee. She felt she had to do something. Lexa stood and put a hand on Nicks arm.

"It's not like I want to go Nick. I was ordered back."   
"Yeah I know." Lexa leaned her head against Nicks shoulder and sighed. "Guess I got used to you being around." Nick put his coffee down then turned around to face Lexa. Nick then pulled Lexa into his arms and just held her close. Lexa wrapped her arms around Nick and buried her face in his neck. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a little past two as Lexa headed for the airport. She had managed

to leave without Nick knowing. She knew that it was the coward's way out but felt she didn't have any choice. Back at the lab Grissom carried a large box into the break room. "Hey Grissom what's in the box?" asked Greg.

"Lexa left us a little gift." and with that he placed the box on the table. Inside were two laptops and two hand held scanners. "Both are loaded with the software we used on the last case. We're the first lab in the country to have these."

"Sweet." said Warrick as he started to inspect the new equipment. For his part Nick tried not to look shocked. But all he could think was that she had left without saying anything to him. Nick felt like his heart had shattered. How in hell did he manage to fall for her in such a short time.

"Nick you ok?" asked Grissom.

"Huh. Yeah I'm good." with that Nick got up and walked out of the room. At the end of shift Nick sat looking at his locker. After a few moments deciding what to do Nick opened the locker. He jumped when an envelope fell out in front of him. Picking it up, he brought it to his face and inhaled. A smile spread across his face when he smelt her perfume. Slowly Nick opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Nick,_

_I guess leaving the way I did wasn't the best thing I could have done. All I can say is I'm sorry. I never expected to meet someone like you when I came to Vegas. The worst part was having to leave. I can promise you one thing; you'll be seeing me soon. I can't say more now. There are a lot of things I have to take care of first. But know I'll be thinking of you. _

_Lexa_

Nick put the letter back in the envelope. He was surprised when he felt something else in the envelope. Nick pulled out a photo. He couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. The picture was one Warrick had snapped of them the night before. Nick and Lexa had both been on one of the couches taking a break. Nick had been trying to sneak some of Lexa's lunch at the time. They were smiling at each other when Warrick had taken the picture. Nick put the picture in the envelope and headed home.

The entire plan ride Lexa stared at her copy of the photograph she had given Nick. She didn't put it away until it came time to land. She knew Tony would be there to pick her up. She had already told him her plans. And knowing Tony he had told Kate and Abby. The hard part would be to tell her dad. Her resignation letter had already been given to the director. In fact she had mailed it to Tony the second day she had been in Vegas. Now a week later Lexa had to face the music. As she got off the plane there was Tony, and as usual he was hitting on some poor girl.

"Hey Tony, miss me?" yelled Lexa. She smiled as Tony turned around and gave her his goofy grin.

"Hey sweetheart how was the flight?"

"Good. Does my dad know yet?"

"We'll let's just say he's starting to figure things out."

_Back at NCIS headquarters_

"You're what!" yelled Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Lexa cringed as her father continued to rant. "This is the dumbest thing you have ever done." Jethro ran his fingers through his hair before looking at his daughter. "Gil talked you into this right?"

"He offered me the job and I said yes." Lexa stood and looked her father in the eye. "Being out in the field was amazing. It's what I always wanted to do. I know you want to keep me safe dad, but I'm not a little girl anymore"

"We need you here."

"They need me more." Lexa crossed her arms in front of herself and stared her dad down. "The director has already approved my resignation. I'm leaving in one month and it's final."

"How could you tell Tony first?"

"I knew he wouldn't scream at me."

A month later Lexa found herself standing in her new front yard. Grissom, Warrick, Catherine and Greg were helping her move her stuff out of the moving van and into the house. Sara had been enlisted in keeping Nick busy and away from finding out where the rest of the crew were. "Man when Nick finds out your back he is gonna loose it." chuckled Warrick.

By the afternoon everyone had gone home and Lexa was left to work on the unpacking herself. When her cell rang she grabbed it and checked to see who was calling. _Sara_ Lexa answered the phone. "Gibbs."

"Hey Lexa, Nick just dropped me off he should be home in about 20 minuets."

"Thanks Sara."

"Have fun."

Lexa put her phone down and headed for her bedroom. She pulled out a special outfit and changed her clothes. Then she grabbed her phone and sent Nick a text. _Hey Cowboy, what you doing?" _A few minuets later her phone beeped. _Hey Angel, just thinking about you. _ this had been going on for the entire time Lexa had been gone. She would text Nick and he would text her back. Sometimes they would text each other every hour. Lexa giggled and sent back another text. _I'm thinking about you too. _ the next text made Lexa laugh out loud. _What are you wearing? _ Lexa sent a text back as she was heading out the door _Leather and Lace _

_Leather and Lace _Nicknearly dropped the phone. He took a swig of his beer and sent her a text back. _What is leather and what is lace? _Nick texted back then stared at the phone for a minuet. He smiled as he remembered how this started. Lexa had begun to text him the night she had left. Every day for a month they had traded texts back and forth. Finally Nick hit send and waited. _Why don't you come see for your self Cowboy. _Ok this was not what he expected. How the hell was he supposed to do that? His phone beeped again. _What are you waiting for? _Nick sent another text _Where are you Angel?_ Just then the door bell rang and Nick nearly fell in his attempt to get to the door.

When he opened the door Nick had to pick his jaw up off the floor. "Hey there Cowboy, gonna ask me in?" Nick stepped back and allowed Lexa to squeeze past him. Nick followed her into his living room. He smiled at her outfit. She was wearing cowboy boots, very tight jeans and a leather jacket. As Lexa turned around she slid her jacket off and Nick had to pick his jaw up again. To say her tank top was lacy was an understatement. It very clearly showed a leather bra of a darker color underneath. Lexa walked over to Nick and put two fingers under his jaw. "Close your mouth Cowboy or you'll be catchin' fly's."

It took Nick all of three seconds to grab Lexa and kiss her. Once they felt the need to break from air Nick couldn't stop smiling. "I really like the outfit, by the way." Lexa laughed and laid her head on his shoulder. Nick was thrilled beyond words. He tightened his hold on her took a deep breath. Before Nick could make another move his cell phone rang. "Hell." muttered Nick as he left Lexa go so he could pick up the phone. "Stokes." Nick muttered something under his breath Lexa couldn't quite catch. "Yeah we'll be in as soon as we can."

"Let me guess, Grissom."

"Yeah he need both of us in ASAP." Nick ran a hand through his hair.

"Well if we're going to work I'm gonna need to borrow a t-shirt. Wouldn't want to give Greg any ideas." Lexa gestured to her top and Nick just smiled.

"True, I think I want to keep this just for myself." replied Nick as he pulled Lexa in close to kiss her again.

An hour later Nick and Lexa entered the lab break room. "It's about time you two got here." joked Warrick.

Grissom entered the room a minuet later and smiled at Nick and Lexa who were sitting on the couch. "Sorry to call you two in on your night off but we have more than we can handle tonight." With that Grissom started handing out the assignments.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gay Man Squeal."

This episode is dedicated to Alex, who was the inspiration for the title. As always I don't own any of it. By the way Alex is a real person. If you ever meet him run like crazy. (Just kidding Alex. Amanda made me write it.) Thanks to Amanda for helping me with this story.

Everyone sat around the table as Grissom handed out assignments. "Ok, Warrick, Lexa you have a DB at the Copper Club. Brass will meet you there." Warrick grabbed the folder and started leafing through it. "Nick, you're with me missing persons in Summerlin. Catherine you and Sara have a B and E 124 North Beverly. Ave."

Lexa looked over at Nick and smiled. "Think he'd give me my first night in town off?" joked Lexa. Nick leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the temple before the two stood up. "You have got to be kidding me?" said Warrick. He handed the folder to Lexa. "Man I hate drag queens." Lexa just shook her head and followed him out of the room.

Twenty minuets later Warrick and Lexa climbed out of the car and walked into the cool air of the club. About 10 drag queens stood off to one side of the room, Brass was standing in front of the suspect questing him. "So Mr. Ramirez you admit to sleeping with him but not killing him is this correct?"

"I didn't do it. Chris was my best friend. I loved him."

"Then what happened?"

"I... I just don't know."

Brass shook his head and turned to the two CSI's.

"This is Mr. Ramirez. AKA Charro Brass pointed to the suspect. "Says he can't remember any thing." Just then the suspect looked up and noticed Warrick. Standing he stumbled closer and slurred.

"Well hello hot stuff." He then collapsed onto the floor. Lexa had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. Warrick just looked at her then shook his head.

"Where's the body?" asked Warrick trying to sound business like. Brass led them to a back dressing room after the suspect had been taken down to the station by a patrol. The room was small and crowed with racks of costumes and a small dressing table. After Lexa had snapped a few shots of the body they got out of the way while the body was being taken out.

"You take that side I'll get this one." Said Warrick pointing to where he would start.

Nick tried his best to keep his mind on his work. As he dusted for prints he thought back to a day not long when he started to realize just how much Lexa meant to him. It was about a week after Lexa had headed back to DC. She had sent him a few texts but no actual phone calls. Mostly she asked how he was doing and what case he was working on. Just the basic stuff between friends. Then Nick decided to be bold and ask her a question. Do you miss me? Usually Lexa would text him back within 10 minuets, this time it took less than 3. You bet I do Cowboy. Cowboy, she called me cowboy. Nick remembered he couldn't stop smiling. Nick sent back I miss you too. after that the texts came more and more often. And each time she called him Cowboy. A week after that Nick got up the courage to call her. He tried her apartment first but got her machine. Just hearing her voice got to him. Next he tried her office. On the second ring she picked up the phone. "Gibbs."

"Hey sweetheart."

"Nick, shouldn't you be at work?" giggled Lexa.

"I'm on call tonight. How are you doing?"

"Good now that I'm talking to you Cowboy."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "How's D.C.?"

"Crazy. My dad's on the warpath over some case and there's been no water in my apartment for the last three days." Lexa smiled and looked at the picture she had on her desk of Nick. "How's Vegas?"

"Same as always. I wish you were back here, instead of across the country." said Nick.

"Miss me that much huh?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah I do."

Two hours later Nick got a page from work and had to say good bye. It was harder than he thought it would be. Two days later a package was waiting for Nick when he got into work. In it were several photos. On the back of each one Lexa had written who was in the photo and what had been going on in each. The best one was one from a Halloween party. In it Lexa was dressed as an angel. Feather wings, gold halo and the shortest little dress Nick had ever seen. On her left was her friend Abby, who was dressed like a Nun and on her left, was her friend Kate who was dressed like a cat. Standing behind the girls was their friend Tony who was dressed like Magnum P.I. The photo after it just had Lexa in it.

Nick couldn't believe that Lexa was here in Vegas. Now if he could only get ten minuets alone with her.

Lexa had finished up with her side of the room and started packing up her gear. "So Warrick why do you hate Drag queens so much?" asked Lexa.

"It's just the idea of a guy wanting to walk around in heals and a skirt. Just not natural."

"Oh I thought it was the fact they find you irresistible." giggled Lexa. She was rewarded with a dirty look.

"Find anything?" asked Warrick.

"Yeah I got some prints and two bottles of pills. Both have the Vic's name on them." Lexa looked at the labels. "Looks like hormone replacement therapy."

"So our Vic wanted to be a chick." Warrick replied.

"Looks like it. I'll know more once I get a chance to look at the body."

Once back at CSI Lexa and Warrick took the evidence to the lab. Lexa dropped off the fingerprints and pills then headed to the morgue. "Hey Doc find anything on my DB?" asked Lexa.

"Well I can tell you this time of death was less then 6 hours ago." Doc Robbins pointed to a set of films on the wall. "No broken bones, but he did have several bruises along his upper arms and chest." he then looked at Lexa over his glasses. "By the way welcome back." Lexa just smiled.

Lexa looked at the bruising. "Looks like he struggled." Lexa picked up the left hand. "Defensive wounds on the hands." Lexa replaced the hand. "I found two bottles of pills both hormone replacement therapy, but it doesn't look like there is any change to the body that would indicate long term use."

"I would agree. Either he just started using the therapy or the pill weren't his."

"I need a sample of his blood to run through trace."

"All ready have one." said Doc as he handed her the vials.

"Thanks Doc."

"Lexa, Brass wants us to meet him in integration." said Warrick as he stuck his head into the break room.

"I take it Mr. Ramirez finally sobered up?"

"Yeah looks like it."

Ten minuets later Lexa and Warrick entered the integrations room. Brass was already waiting. "Mr. Ramirez these are CSI's Brown and Gibbs."

"Ohhh, Mr. Hot stuff from the club." Ramirez smiled at Warrick, and then looked at Lexa. "Darling that shirt is just divine."

"Ok Mr. Ramirez..."

"Please call me Alex."

"Ok Alex tells us again what happened this morning?"

"Chris came over to see me. We had plans for lunch. Afterwards he stuck around while I got ready for my show. We had a few drinks, I got dizzy and the next thing I remember I'm on the floor waking up next to Chris." Alex trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"Were you and Chris having an argument?" asked Lexa.

"No, no we never fought." Alex dropped his head to the table. Just then the door to the room opened and a woman dressed in a dark suit entered.

"You don't have to say anything else."

"And you are?" asked Warrick.

"I'm Kristy Richards. Mr. Ramirez's attorney." Kristy then turned to Alex. "Do you want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Geeze Kristy you don't have to scream." Alex looked nervously around at the other people in the room.

"Look like I told them I don't know what happened."

"Mr. Ramirez we're going to need a blood sample as well as a DNA sample." Said Lexa pulling out a swab.

"Yeah sure what ever will help?"

"Greg you got anything for me yet?" asked Lexa as she entered the DNA lab.

"Hey Lexa welcome back." Greg smiled and handed her a print out. "The blood Warrick found on the body doesn't match the DB or the suspect." Greg rolled his chair across the room and picked up another printout. "And the DNA on the glasses does match both the victim and the suspect."

"Good work."

Lexa made her way down the hall to find Warrick running the prints. "Hey Warrick blood didn't match either sample. Looks like were looking for a third party."

"And I think I might have just found him." Warrick hit a few keys and pulled out a print out. "One John Harper. His prints were all over the room."

"Ok I'll go see if Mr. Ramirez recognizes this guy."

On her way back to the interrogations room Lexa passed Grissom's office. The door was open a bit and she heard Sara giggling inside. Lexa peaked inside to see Sara perched on the edge of Grissom's desk. She smiled when Sara reached out and traced a finger down Gil's face. Grissom had a hand on Sara's leg as well as a huge smile on his face. Sara soon leaned in and kissed Grissom. Finally thought Lexa, it was about time.

Lexa entered the room to find Alex with his head down on the table and Kristy still yelling at him. "Excuse me, Alex do you know a John Harper?" Alex's head shot up.

"John and I used to be together. Till he up and married Rosie."

"You think John did this?" asked Kristy. "The guy wasn't that stable, but I don't think he was a killer."

"His fingerprints were all over your dressing room."

"John's never been there. We broke up last year I just started at the club two months ago." said Alex. "John was hiding what he really was from everyone. When I asked him to come out of the closet he threw a fit." Alex looked up at Lexa. "It ended after that. I left New York and came out here. Haven't seen or heard from John since."

"Was he the jealous type?"

"Oh yeah he sure was." answered Kristy. "Alex and I have been friends sense we were kids. John hated how close we are."

Just then Brass walked in. "Ok Mr. Ramirez we don't have enough to hold you so we're letting you go. But don't leave town we will have more questions later."

"Yeah sure what ever." replied Alex as he got slowly to his feet.

Kristy stopped in front of Lexa. "Here's my card call me if you need anything else." Kristy then looked at Alex. "I'll keep an eye on him make sure he isn't alone the next couple of days."

Lexa shook her head and headed back to the lab.

Shift was almost over, just an hour more. Lexa grabbed a cup of coffee and crashed onto the couch. Laying her head back she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nick stopped just inside the door of the break room. He smiled at the woman on the couch. Damn she looks hot in my shirt. thought Nick. Again he thought back to the weeks after she had left. He had just finished writing her a text when Warrick looked over his shoulder. "Hey man who's Angel?"

"Lexa. I call her Angel she calls me Cowboy."

"Man you have got it bad." chuckled Warrick. "Why don't you go after her?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Nick hit the send button. "She might just like to flirt."

"Nah, I saw the way she looked at you. Plus you two just seemed to fit."

Nick looked over at Lexa again. He slowly sat down next to her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey baby, how'd your case go?" asked Lexa after Nick pulled away.

"Good. Yours?"

"It's a work in progress. Looks like the jealous ex boyfriend did it." Nick wrapped his arms around Lexa and just held her. "Think they would miss us if we left a little early?" asked Lexa. Nick smiled and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Would you two go home already, you're making the rest of us sick." said Warrick as he and Grissom entered the break room in search of coffee.

"We were just leaving." replied Nick.

Lexa handed a folder to Warrick. "Here are all of my notes as well as lab results. There is also a copy of his lawyer's card if you need to call her."

"Cool, now go home put that boy out of his misery."

"Thanks man." said Nick as he put his arm around Lexa's waist. "Don't call us unless you really need us ok."

Lexa just giggled. "Oh and Lexa I almost forget to tell you, nice Tee shirt." added Warrick. "Hey Nick don't you have one just like it."

"Not any more." giggled Lexa as they left the room.

Half an hour later Lexa and Nick were walking in the front door of Nick's house. Lexa yawned as she slipped onto the couch. "How about breakfast?" asked Nick. "I'll make pancakes."

"Ok sounds good." answered Lexa. She slipped off her boots and followed Nick into the kitchen. Nick smiled at Lexa as they made breakfast. He couldn't believe how happy he was right now.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Nick.

"Sure ask away." replied Lexa as she lifted herself up onto the counter.

"When did you decide to take Grissom up on his job offer?"

Lexa smiled and looked Nick in the eye. "I told him the day I left." Nick forgot about the pancakes and walked over to Lexa. He stood between her legs and put his hands on her waist. Lexa reached up and stroked Nicks face. "I didn't even surprise him; he said he knew from the moment I walked into the break room that first night I was going to stay."

"I have a little confession to make." said Nick. "I asked Grissom to talk you in to staying that night."

"Well I guess I should make a confession too." replied Lexa. "You're the main reason I came back." Nick smiled broadly and leaned in to kiss Lexa. "So Cowboy what was that you said about pancakes."

After breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned up Nick and Lexa headed for the bedroom. Lexa headed for the bathroom and came back wearing just Nick's tee shirt. Nick had stripped down to his boxers and was already in bed. He pulled back the covers and Lexa slid in next to him. Nick wrapped his arms around Lexa tightly and they both fell asleep.

It was close to 2 pm when Nick finally woke up. He looked around the room when he realized Lexa wasn't in the bed. He smiled when he heard her singing in the kitchen.

Hood up, bent over that carburetor I skinned my knuckle, damn that hurt  
Got a six pack chillin on ice for later And grease all over my white t-shirt  
My brother taught me how to throw a curve ball The cheerleadin thing never felt quite right When it comes to high fashion I hit a brick wall This girl's just one of the guys  
You can dress me up but it won't change The way I walk against the grain  
I can rock your world and if my mood is right You can take me home but I'm gonna drive Cause this girl's just one of the guys

Nick watched as Lexa cut up some vegetables and add them to a baggie. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Morning Angel." Lexa giggled and leaned back into him.

"Morning Cowboy." Lexa tuned in his arms and kissed Nick soundly.

"Nice song." said Nick as he nuzzled her neck. "I love your voice."

"Well I hate to break it to you but I have to run home. I have the cable company coming over in an hour." Nick groaned.

"Am I ever going to have some time alone with you?"

"Nick we were alone last night." Lexa laughed at the look on his face. "Why don't you come over in a couple of hours and we'll get dinner before shift."

"Ok. But what's with the veggies? Your not going to give up meat like Sara are you?"

"No but I also don't have anything in my fridge but beer at the moment." Lexa disengaged herself from Nick and headed for the door. "See ya soon Cowboy." with that she was gone.

Nick decided you make a run to the store for Lexa and pick her up some staples. After filling up the cart he headed over to her place. Finding the house was easy; Lexa only lived two blocks from Catherine. Nick grabbed the bags from the back of the SUV and headed up to the house. He could hear country music blaring from an open window.

"Hey Cowboy, what ya got there?" asked Lexa when she opened the door.

"Well you did say you didn't have any food in the house, so I went shopping for you."

"Great come on in. I was just unpacking some of this junk." Lexa took one of the bags and headed for the kitchen. 10 minuets later all the food was put away.

"So how about a tour?"

"You got it." Lexa grabbed Nick by the hand and led him out of the kitchen. "You've already seen the living room and kitchen." Lexa smiled up at Nick. "Down the hall are three bedrooms." Lexa stopped and let Nick look in each. "This is the half bath." She stopped again when Nick poked his head in and looked around. "Out back are a pool and a hot tub."

"Hot tub, really?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow. "So which one is your room?" Lexa laughed and shook her head. She led him into her room. Nick looked around at everything. He stopped and picked up a photo that sat next to the bed. It was the same one he had in his locker at work. The same photo she had left him the day she headed back to DC.

Before Nick could comment Lexa's cell rang. "Gibbs?" She stopped and listened for a few minuets then answered. "OK Warrick I'll be there in half an hour."

"Let me guess you have to go in early."

"Yeah, Brass rounded up the ex boyfriend for questing. He wants both Warrick and me there." Lexa kissed Nick then grabbed a change of clothes out of the closet. Time to kick some ass thought Lexa as she shimmied out of her jeans and tank top and pulled on slacks and a blouse.

John Harper was tall thin man with wire rim glasses and a scratchy looking beard. He was dressed in a suit and didn't look happy to be sitting there across from Brass. Lexa and Warrick entered the room and took seats across from the man.

"Mr. Harper this is CSI's Brown and Gibbs." said Brass.

"So, like I care." sneered the man.

"Now would you like to tell us what you're doing in Vegas?"

"You have to be kidding me. What the hell do you think I'm doing here?" Harper slammed his fist down onto the table making it shake. For their parts Lexa and Warrick didn't flinch, neither did Brass.

"Your prints were all over the dressing room of one Alex Ramirez."

"Don't know him."

"Well that's funny because we have pictures." added Lexa as she slid two photos Kristy had dropped of for her across the table.

"Ok so I know the slut, what's it too you."

"We also found your prints on two glasses. One of those glasses had a fatal dose of sleeping pills in it."

"Should have killed both the sluts when I had the chance, they ruined my life." Harper glared across the table at the two CSI's. Brass motioned for the two officers to take Harper out of the room.

"So Warrick you want to call Alex and let him know the good news?" Warrick just glared at Lexa and left the room. Several hours later a much frazzled Kristy Richards followed by a babbling Alex were led into the CSI break room by Brass. Sense it was just shift start the entire graveyard shift was present.

Alex was still babbling something about tickets and can I tell them when Kristy stopped dead causing Alex to plow into her from behind.

"Good god Alex don't you ever shut up?" yelled Kristy causing Alex to grin back at her. "We just wanted to thank you for everything." said Kristy to Lexa and Warrick.

"Hey just doing our job." replied Warrick. Alex was still bouncing behind Kristy.

"Can I tell them now? Pleaseeeeeeee" Whined Alex.

"Oh fine."

"Yeah. To thank all of you here are tickets for my show next week. Front row and all the drinks are on me." Alex handed over a pack of tickets to Lexa and smiled at Warrick. "And to thank you big boy." before Warrick knew what was happening Alex had thrown his arms around Warrick's neck and kissed him senseless. Warrick shoved Alex away and nearly ran out of the room. He could hear Kristy screaming "ALEX YOU ASS!" as he headed down the hall to the locker room.

Everyone else just sat there then bust out laughing. Catherine couldn't stop crying and Sara was doubled over in her chair. Even Grissom had a few tears streaming down his face.

"I think I'm really gonna like it around here." said Lexa in between gasps for breath.

Alex just stood there smiling then he said. "I think I'm in love." This just caused even more laughter. As well as one smack upside the head for Alex by Kristy before she dragged the smiling man out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

As always I don't own any of it. However I do take responsibility for Alex. Promise there will be more Sara/Grissom in the chapters to come.

"Hey Grego why so happy?" asked Nick Stokes as he entered the DNA lab.

"Got me a hot date today after shift." replied Greg his smile growing even wider.

"Really with who?" asked Nick.

"Kristy Richards."

Nick had to think for a moment. "You got a date with a District Attorney. All right man way to go."

"Yeah I guess her and Lexa have become friends. So she put in a good word for me."

"Cool man cool. So you got any results for me?" Nick got back to business. He figured he could grill Lexa later about Greg and Kristy.

Later that day Greg slid to a stop outside of Kristy's apartment. First he ran his fingers through his spiked hair then adjusted his shirt. Greg reached out and hit the door bell. A moment later the door swung open and Greg was greeted with the smiling face of Alex Ramirez.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Hey Alex is Kristy ready to go?"

"Sure is." Alex gave Greg a look over the leaned against the door frame. "So where are you taking my little girl today?"

"Alex move out of the way! NOW!" Greg had to smile as Alex jumped back and out of the door way. "Sorry about that Greg."

"Hey no problem." Kristy gave Alex another glare then shut the door to the apartment.

"So where to?" asked Kristy and she and Greg were off.

Nick Stokes took a long drag of his beer then leaned back into the couch. He flipped through the channels on the TV till he found a game. He looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. She sat at the computer talking to one of her friends back in D.C. Nick didn't know what he wanted to watch more the game or Lexa.

"Nick stop watching me and focus on the game." Lexa called over her shoulder.

"Why don't you come over here and tell me about Greg and Kristy."

Lexa smiled and signed off of the computer. She settled herself next to Nick and took a drink from his beer. "Hey." Nick said as he grabbed his beer back. He then swung an arm around Lexa and pulled her closer to his side.

"What do you want to know?" asked Lexa.

"Why are you playing matchmaker?" asked Nick.

"Well Greg likes her, she likes Greg." Lexa leaned back to look at Nick. "I just helped things along." Nick leaded down and kissed Lexa. "Trust me their perfect for each other."

"Ok sweetheart I hope your right."

That night Nick couldn't wait to talk to Greg. Nick found him fixing a pot of coffee. "Hey Greg how did it go today?"

"I think I'm in love."

"See I told you." said Lexa as she poked Nick in the side. Nick just shook his head.

"So what happened?" asked Nick.

"Well we went to lunch then a movie. Just wanted to keep it light. Then we went back to her place. Alex was still there so I got to know him too."

"Don't tell Warrick he might get jealous." giggled Lexa.

"Hey Alex isn't that bad. In fact we have a lot of things in common. Plus Kristy is going out with me again tomorrow night." Greg smiled. "I think she might be the one."

"Just don't rush it man."

"Nick let him alone can't you see he's in love." Lexa just smiled at Greg. Greg for his part stuck made a face at Nick then grabbed his coffee and headed to his lab.

For a change things were slow at the Vegas crime lab that night. Nick and Warrick were busy trying to beat each other at play station, Lexa and Sara had paperwork, Grissom was locked in his office doing god knew what and Cath had the night off. It was getting close to end of shift when Kristy Richards walked into the break room.

"Hey guys any one see Greg?"

"Hey Kristy." Said Nick as he finally out scored Warrick at NFL 2004. Warrick hearing Kristy's name jumped.

"Don't worry Alex isn't with me."

"Oh thank god." Everyone laughed at this. Just then Bobby D. stuck his head in the room.

"Guy's your gonna want to see this." Every one traded confused looks then followed Bobby down the hall to the DNA lab. There was already a group of people standing around watching something. When everyone got close they saw what the big deal was. Greg had his back to the window and was jamming to a song coming from his computer. The only words were Peanut butter and jelly over and over again in a kind of rap. Nick leaned close to Kristy and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure you want to date this guy?"

"Don't you think we should stop him?" asked Sara. Finally someone started to laugh then someone else finally the entire room was roaring. Greg finally stopped and slowly turned around. At least twenty people stood there waving at him. Greg blinked as a few people were still taking pictures and one person had a camcorder running.

"Ah hey guys what's going on?" said Greg.

"Why don't you tell us Grego." replied Warrick.

"Well you see Alex sent me this crazy email and it sorta gets stuck in your head."

"Like I said before are you sure you want to date this guy?" asked Nick. Kristy had her hand covering her eyes.

"I'm going to kill Alex." murmured Kristy. The group of onlookers slowly started to walk away. Several making jokes others still laughing.

"Hey make sure I get copies of any photos." yelled out Warrick. "What?" he said to Nick when he saw the look his friend was giving him. "Catherine missed out on all the fun. She's gonna want proof."

"Ok guys lets leave Greg alone now." said Lexa as she took Nick by the arm. "Come on lets grab some breakfast I'm starved."

The next night Catherine sat next to Warrick going over the photos of Greg's little dance. "You have got to be kidding me." laughed Catherine.

"Yeah well wait till you see the video. Archie is making us all copies." replied Nick as he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a chair. "Problem is Greg is right song does get stuck in your head. Lexa said if she hears me singing it one more time I'm sleeping on the couch for a month."

"That bad huh?" asked Cath.

"Believe me Catherine watch the video with the sound off." said Lexa Gibbs as she walked into the room followed by Sara and Grissom.

"Ok everyone we have work to do." stated Grissom as he handed out assignments. "Nick, Sara you have a DB on the strip. Catherine you and Warrick have a B and E and Lexa you're with me shooting on WLVU campus."

Four hours later Nick was back at the lab and hading to ballistics. "Hey Bobby D what's new?"

"Nick been down to autopsy yet?"

"No why?"

"Doc. Robbins has a new intern." Bobby D. gave Nick a huge smile.

"Really is she hot?" Before Bobby D could answer Nick felt a hand connect with the back of his head. "What did I say?"

"If you have to ask then we have a problem." said Lexa as she walked past Nick into the lab. "Bobby did you get anything on those shell casings I found?"

"Hey Lexa, not yet give me a couple of hours I'm backed up tonight."

"Ok page me when you get something." Lexa turned and gave Nick a look that let him know they would talk about this later.

"I have a feeling I'm riding the couch tonight." said Nick running a hand through his hair. Bobby just laughed at his friend. Times like this made Bobby very glad he was single.


	7. Chapter 7

As always I don't own any of it. Hope you like.

It took two days for Lexa and Grissom to find the shooter. Turned out it was a jilted eighteen year old freshman. Everyone else had finished with their cases as well by the start of shift that night. When Grissom entered the break room everyone knew it was going to be one of those nights.

"Alright everyone we have only one case tonight. Two kids playing catch found the remains of a body. After closer inspection it looks like we may have up to five bodies maybe more." The entire graveyard shift headed out ready to put in a long night. Grissom stood by the door and placed a hand on Sara's arm to stop her. He waited till every one was out of ear shot. "Looks like we'll be pulling a double, guess we'll have to post pone our date."

Sara smiled at Grissom and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

"Hey you two coming or what?" asked Lexa as she passed the break room on her way to the parking lot.

"How much does she know?" asked Sara.

"Figured it out the first night she was here. Told me I better make a move or else."

"Smart girl." giggled Sara.

It was dawn and the CSI's were still uncovering evidence. A total of five bodies were pulled from the ground. They ranged from bones to the final body which had only been there around a day or two. Lexa was just uncovering the body when she stopped and called for Grissom.

"Find something?"

"Yeah we need to make a call."

"To whom?" asked Grissom. Lexa finished moving the tarp that covered the body and looked up at Grissom.

"NCIS. I know this victim. He's a JAG." Lexa stood and looked down at the body. "Lt. Commander Thomas Ford."

Grissom knelt by the body. "Looks like two gunshot wounds to the chest. Hardly any blood here so we know he was killed somewhere else and dumped here."

"I'll call my dad see if he has any missing reports on any JAG officers."

Special Agent Gethro Gibbs sat at his desk going over the reports the rest of his team had just turned in when the phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Hey dad how's D.C.?"

"Lexa what can I do for you?"

"We got a call last night for a body dump. Last body we found has been I.D. as Lt. Commander Thomas Ford JAG."

"What! Are you sure?" Tony and Kate stopped what they were doing and looked at their boss.

"I'm sure. I uncovered the body myself. Fingerprints just came back it's Ford."

"How many other bodies did you find?"

"Four others. We're still waiting on DNA results. Ford has only been dead about three days the others have all been in the ground a while.


	8. Chapter 8

As always I don't own any of it. Wish I did.

Grissom was bent over the light table going over evidence when Sara walked in. "Hey find any thing?" asked Sara. Grissom looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Not much. A few receipts for local hotels and restaurants some date back almost five years." Sara came to stand next to Grissom she placed a hand on his arm and gave him her gap tooth grin.

"I was thinking maybe we can sneak out later for diner." said Sara as she moved over to examine some of the evidence.

"We'll see." replied Grissom. "Any word if NCIS is here yet?"

"I don't know but Nick was trying to find a place to hide."

"He did seem a little nervous tonight." said Grissom.

Just then Nick stuck his head into the room. "Hey anyone see Lexa?"

"No." replied Grissom giving Sara a knowing look.

"What's the matter Nick afraid her dad wouldn't approve of you?" asked Sara.

"No, no that's not it." Nick looked over his shoulder then back at Sara and Grissom. "I'll be down in autopsy if anyone needs me."

As Nick turned to leave Sara turned to Grissom. "I thought Doc had finished with the bodies?"

"He did."

Nick was just about to make his escape when he heard Lexa call out to him.

"Nick, wait up." Suppressing a groan Nick stopped and turned around. He saw Lexa coming down the hall followed by three other people. Nick recognized two of them from photos Lexa had sent him when she first went back to D.C. Which left the older man next to her had to be her father?

"Nick this is my dad Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Nick held out his hand to Gibbs.

"Nick Stokes, nice to finally meet you sir." Gibbs shook Nick's hand and gave him a once over.

"So you're the boyfriend." Gibbs gave Nick's hand a hard squeeze. "You better take good care of my little girl."

"Yes sir. I plan to sir." Gibbs finally left go of Nick's hand.

"Where's Gil?" asked Gibbs.

"Right in there." said Nick as he pointed to the layouts room. Gibbs took off leaving Nick looking a little sick.

"Don't worry Gibb's isn't really that bad, once you get to know him." said Tony. He reached out and shook Nick's hand. "Tony DiNozzo."

"I'm Kate Todd. Nice to meet you Nick." said Kate.

"Calling him sir is a good step, either that or Gibbs." said Tony, "I wouldn't go calling him dad just yet."

Nick gave a nervous laugh "Yeah good idea."

"Lexa did you get anything back from trace yet?" asked Catherine coming around the corner. "You must be from NCIS, I'm Catherine Willows."

"Cath this is Kate Todd and Tony DiNozzo." said Lexa.

"It's a pleasure." said Tony with a mock bow.

"Lay off Tony she has a kid." whispered Lexa. Tony gave a quick smile.

"I'm gonna go find Gibbs." said Tony.

"I better go with him." said Kate shaking her head. She would have to find out what Lexa said to Tony later.

"Nick you ok?" asked Lexa.

"Huh yeah. I just want you dad to be ok with me dating you." Nick smiled at Lexa. "I don't want to mess this up."

"Nick its ok. My dad had a long talk with Grissom right after I moved here. If he didn't approve he would have said something before now."

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Nick.

"Grissom just told me today. He figured he better let me know when he saw how nervous you were." Lexa smiled at Nick and took his hand. "Come on lets go join the others.

"Gil what have you got?" asked Gibbs as soon as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you too Jethro." Grissom said.

Sara looked from Grissom to Gibbs. From what Gil had told her the two men didn't really get along too well. Ever sense Gil's sister had walked out on Gibbs things had been strained between the two men. They only kept in contact because of Lexa.

Gibbs seemed to finally notice Sara was in the room. "Sara this is Lexa's father Jethro Gibbs. Jethro this is Sara Sidle one of my best CSI's." said Grissom. Gibbs looked at Sara and nodded.

Just then Tony and Kate came into the room. After introductions were made everyone got down to business.

It was well into the next day when most of the Graveyard shift decided to take a break. Greg and Warrick were comparing DNA samples from missing military personal to the four remaining bodies. Grissom and Sara settled for a quiet lunch at Grissom's home instead of joining the others at the diner. After lunch Sara and Gil were snuggled together on the couch.

"Think Nick has calmed down yet?" asked Sara as she stifled a yawn.

"Nick will be fine. If you think he's bad now wait till he decides to ask Lexa to marry him." replied Gil.

Sara turned so she could look at Grissom. "Gil do you know something I don't?" asked Sara giving Grissom her famous gap tooth grin.

"No it's just if Nick is this nervosa now it has to be serious."

Moving back so her head was resting on Grissom's shoulder Sara closed her eyes and sighed. Nick was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy. As Sara drifted of to sleep she hoped both her relationship with Gil as well as Nick's relationship with Lexa would last a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Wish I did. Ok I'd settle for George Eads. lol

Authors note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming.

Greg Sanders slid to a halt in front of Lexa and Kate. "Hey...guys...got...a...match...on...two...of...the...bodies." said Greg in between breaths.

"Is he always like this?" asked Kate.

"Yeah." replied Lexa taking the paper from Greg. "Thanks Greg."

"Your...welcome." answered Greg.

Lexa looked over the paper. "Two of the bodies belong to two missing Marines." Lexa handed the paper over to Kate.

"One missing sense 1997 the other 1998." added Kate. "Hey Gibbs we got an ID on two of the bodies." said Kate as Gibbs and Grissom rounded a corner.

"Good work." said Gibbs taking the paper from Kate. Gibbs handed the paper to Grissom. "Lexa may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure dad."

Kate and Grissom both went off in two different directions. Gibbs waited till they were out of ear shot before he began. "I can't believe you gave up your career to work here."

"Oh come on dad we've been through this before. I'm happy here."

"And I guess that cowboy of a boyfriend doesn't have anything to do with it?"

"As a matter of fact Nick does have a lot to do with it." Lexa crossed her arms in front of herself and stared her dad down. "But the biggest part is I make a difference here. I'm sorry I'm not following your master plan any more, but this is my life."

"Fine." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Lets see if we can find out who's putting Navel personal in the ground so I can get back to D.C."

"Fine." replied Lexa.

"Does he make you happy?" asked Gibbs. Lexa looked at her dad and smiled.

"Yeah he does."

"Ok. I'll give him a chance, but if he does anything wrong he's going to be dealing with me."

Later that shift Sara, Lexa and Kate were heading to the break room. On the way they passed the DNA lab. Greg was sitting in his chair head tilted back sound asleep.

"He really is cute." said Sara. "When he's asleep that is." The three women giggled at that.

"I just had an idea." said Lexa. Sara and Kate looked at her.

"What do you have in mine?" asked Sara.

"Wait here and make sure no one wakes him up." Lexa left but was back a few moments later with a roll of crime scene tape. She gave the girls a smirk and handed Sara the loose end of the tape. Kate caught on and had to cover her mouth with her hand to deep from laughing out loud. Kate whispered to Lexa.

"I'm going to have to remember this one the next time Tony falls asleep at work."

After the entire roll was used up the three girls headed down to the break room. It was almost twenty minuets later that Greg woke up, and another five before he realized why he couldn't move. Conrad Ecklie, along with Grissom, Gibbs and Brass were just leaving Grissom's office when a still taped up Greg came rolling down the hallway.

"Don't say a word." said Greg as he wheeled past them.

"She has to stop doing that." said Conrad shaking his head. Brass couldn't help but laugh.

"What is this three times now?" asked Brass.

"No four." said Grissom.

"I take it Lexa had something to do with this?" asked Gibbs.

"Yep." replied Brass. The four men watched as Greg bumped into the wall on his way around the corner.

Greg finally found his way to the break room. "Very funny guys now let me loose." The three woman bust out laughing. Greg gave a growl and started to back out of the room.

"Hey there wheels, watch were your going." said Nick as Greg nearly ran him over.

"One of these days Nick your girlfriend is going to tie up the wrong person." mumbled Greg as he wheeled his way in search of someone to cut him loose.

Nick shook his head. "Lexa sweetheart I think you need to find a new hobby."

"I will when Greg stops falling asleep at work." Sara and Kate burst out laughing again.

"Now I know why you like it so much here." said Kate when she finally stopped laughing. "Wait till Abby see these photos." with that Kate started to laugh again.

"Tony mind cutting me loose?" asked Greg as he wheeled himself into the layout room.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Tony.

"Lexa thinks this is funny." replied Greg as Tony started to carefully cut through about two inches of plastic tape. "Fifth time she's got me with this one."

Tony chuckled. No wonder Lexa liked it here with out Gibbs breathing down her neck she was able to cut loose. "Ok there you go." said Tony as Greg stood and pushed his chair back to his lab.

"Ok people do we know anything about the victim?" asked Gibbs.

"Well both victims we've identified were both on leave when they disappeared." said Sara. "I talked to the one victims mothers she said he was only passing through Vegas on his way to L.A. to visit his girlfriend." added Catherine.

Just then Lexa entered the room. "Just got off the phone with a friend of mine from Miami PD. She was able to track down both our victims last know addresses. They served in the same unit." Lexa dropped the folder onto the table and grabbed a seat. "Major Thomas Morgan and Lt. Col. John Reads both served at West Haven Marine base from 1994 to 1996 when Morgan went missing. Reads disappeared almost one year to the day as Morgan."

"Good work Lexa." said Grissom.

"That's not all. Over the next three years three more Marines went missing around the same time as the first two. And all five were headed to Vegas."

"Now if we can just figure out a way to link them all together once they got here maybe we can figure out a reason someone would want them dead." said Warrick.


	10. Chapter 10

Even with the combined forces of both CSI and NCIS they were no closer to finding the killer. It was a few hours before shift and Grissom was just finishing diner. He looked across the table to where Sara sat. He wasn't sure if things would last but he was going to try his best to be what Sara needed. As Grissom started to clear the table his cell phone rang.

"Grissom." Gil listened to the person on the other end. "Ok we'll be right there Sara looked up at Grissom. "Catherine found a lead." Together Grissom and Sara cleaned up their diner and headed out the door. When they got to the lab they were nearly knocked down by Catherine.

"We found it. We found the connection."

"Good what is it?" asked Gil.

"Ever get those free vacation prize letters in the mail. Well each of our missing Marines all got one."

"You mean we matched the other bodies?" asked Sara as they followed Catherine to the layout room.

Lexa and Tony were having a heated discussion and were pointing at several items on the table. Grissom was on his cell when he saw Gil and Sara walk in he hung up.

"We have a lead on the company that issued the free trip. And guess what?" Warrick didn't wait for anyone to guess. "Their based in Vegas."

"Good work everyone." said Grissom.

"Brass is on his way there now with Nick." said Lexa. "We still have no idea why these men were murdered yet."

"Maybe we'll have answers soon."

An hour later Brass, Grissom, Gibbs, and Warrick were outside the offices of Vegas Free Travel. Brass was the first one inside. The young woman at the desk looked up with startled eyes. "May I help you?"

"Yes we're from the police department I'd like to speak to whoever is in charge." said Brass.

"That would be Miss. Thomson. I'll just get her." The girl hurried into the back. A moment later another woman entered looking very unhappy. "What may I do for you?"

"Do you know these men?" asked Gibbs showing the woman several photos.

The woman looked shocked for a moment.

"Should I?"

"Yes you offered them all free Vegas vacations and they have all turned up dead." said Brass.

"Well I have no Idea how they died."

"We'll need to see all of your records for the last five years."

"I hope you have a warrant?" Brass handed over the paper.

"Janet get the gentleman what he asked for?"

"We also would like to look around."

"Fine look all you want we have nothing to hide."

Two hours later with what little evidence they found they headed back to the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: If any of you have seen Crank then you will understand the part about the rolling pin and Alex. If you ware also wondering, yes Alex really is this way in real life. I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried. Luv U Alex.

Greg was so happy to have some time to spend with Kristy. He had been putting in lots of over time and hadn't been able to see her much. After a nice lunch Greg and Kristy went back to Kristy's apartment. They started off watching a movie but quickly got distracted with each other. Greg had just tossed his shirt over the back of the couch when Alex entered the apartment.

Without letting them know he was there Alex went to the kitchen and grabbed a rolling pin. He stopped when he got to the back of the couch and looked down at Greg and Kristy. "What do you two think your doing?" yelled Alex as he held up the rolling pin. Greg fell off the couch and landed hard on the floor.

"Alex get the hell out of here." screamed Kristy as she tried to put her clothing back in place. Greg tried to get up but got his feet tangled in the rug and fell back to the floor. Alex started around the couch as Greg did his best to craw to the door.

"I have every right to look out for you Kristy. Now what am I going to tell your parents when they get here. I already told them Greg was a nice guy then I walk in her to find him pawing you." By now Greg had made it to the door. He was still struggling to get his pants up as he nearly fell out the door. It wasn't till he was on the street that Greg realized he had left his car keys back in the apartment.

He was just about to go back up when Alex came running out of the building still holding the rolling pin. Greg took off down the sidewalk as fast as he could. Good thing Alex was wearing heels, thought Greg as he sprinted for the closest safe haven.

Nick and Lexa were woken up with someone banging on Nick's front door. "This had better be important." mumbled Nick as he got out of bed. Sense Lexa's dad, Kate and Tony had been in town they had been staying at Lexa's home while she stayed at Nicks. Lexa only yawned and rolled over. "That's the idea honey you just keep sleeping." grumbled Nick as he pulled on pants. Nick and Lexa along with every one else had been putting in a lot of over time and they were just exhausted. The knocking grew louder and Nick could hear someone yelling.

"Come on Nick open the door."

Nick opened the front door and Greg fell inside. "Quick close the door, close the door." yelled Greg as he got to his feet. Nick looked out and saw Alex running down the street in a cropped tee shirt, hot pants and heels. "Nick, come on close the door." squeaked Greg.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Lexa from the hall way. Nick only pointed out the door. Alex was almost at the door when Nick finally closed it. "Was Alex holding a rolling pin?" asked Lexa.

"He tried to kill me for sleeping with Kristy." said Greg.

Out side they could hear Kristy screaming at Alex. Then they heard a knock at the door. Nick opened it slowly then all the way when he saw it was Kristy. "I'm sorry about that Greg." Kristy handed Greg his things. "I'll just take Alex home now." Kristy then leaned in and kissed Greg. Greg just smiled. Kristy turned and walked out the door. Nick and Lexa saw a pouting Alex in the front seat of the car and laughed.

"Grego you want a ride back to your car?" asked Nick.

"No man I'll walk. Sorry to interrupt." Greg walked out into the sunshine and Nick closed the door behind him.

"I'm going back to bed." said Lexa. Nick shook his head and followed her.

"Never a dull moment with those guys around." said Nick as they headed back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're kidding me right?" asked Warrick. "He was in the middle of the road with a rolling pin."

"Yep but don't forget the heels." Nick took a sip of his coffee. "Man you had to be there. I told Lexa we need to keep a camera near the door from now on." Just then Greg came in to the room.

"Hey Greg heard your taking up jogging." said Warrick.

"Ha, ha, ha." replied Greg as he got some coffee. "I can't help it if your boy is crazy."

"Now that's just low Greg even for you." said Warrick as he got up to leave.

Hours later Grissom and Gibbs were back at the Vacation office warrant in hand. Apparently someone in the staff had sent the police all the proof they needed to put the owner behind bars. The woman gave up a bit of a fight but was soon on her way to PD. On their way back to the lab Gibbs finally asked Grissom about Nick and Lexa. "Does he treat her right?"

"Nick, of course he does." Grissom glanced at Gibbs. "He fell for her the moment he saw her."

"Yeah from what I heard Nick is a play boy."

"He used to be. I haven't seen him look at another woman in months." Grissom pulled up in front of the lab and cut the engine. "Nick is a good man, he loves Lexa."

"I hope your right. I'll expect you to keep me up to date."

"No problem." The two men headed into the building. After updating the rest of the team Catherine suggested they all go out and celebrate after shift.

"Good idea Cath. Lexa why don't you and Nick take your dad, Tony and Kate out and show them the Vegas night life. You can meet us at the diner at 7 ok."

"Sure Uncle Gil." Lexa looked over at Nick and smiled. Poor guy looked like he was going to be sick. Tony on the other hand gave a whoop that got him a smack up side the back of his head from Gibbs.

"So where to first?" asked Kate.

For the most part the night went well. Gibbs treated Nick nicely and only smacked Tony about five times when he didn't deserve it and about three when he did. They had a nice diner and hit several of the best tourist spots in Vegas. Around six a.m. Nick noticed that Tony and Kate had disappeared.

"Well at least Kate is with him." Lexa said. "Well it could be worse he could be out there on his own." Gibbs groaned. By the time they caught up with the rest of the gang at the diner Nick was more relaxed around Gibbs which made Lexa happy.

"Aren't you guys missing someone?" asked Warrick.

"They ditched us a couple of hour's ago." replied Lexa. As if on queue Tony and Kate entered the diner, both looked guilty.

"Uh Gibbs we need to tell you something." said Kate.

"Just tell me you two didn't go and get married." Both Tony and Kate were silent. "Oh good god you didn't?" Kate and Tony both held up their hands to show off the gold bands they both wore. "What were you drunk?" Gibbs was now on his feet and yelling.

"No boss." said Tony taking a step back. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Gibbs looked at Lexa. "This is your fault."

"How I didn't tell them to do it."

"No but you just had to move to Vegas." Gibbs glared at Tony and Kate. "Lets go we're heading back to D.C. today."

"I call you in a couple of days Lexa." said Kate as she followed Tony out the door.

"OK just leave my keys on the table when you go." Lexa looked at Nick. "We'll I didn't expect that."

"Yeah I always figured it would be you two eloping." said Greg pointing at Nick and Lexa. Nick nearly choked on his pancakes.

"Boy I didn't know the idea of marring me would bother you so much." said Lexa. Everyone at the table just looked at them. Cath and Warrick traded nervous glances.

"Honey it doesn't bother me. Greg just took me by surprise that's all." Nick was doing his best to convince Lexa. "Really I just didn't expect Sanders to blurt that out is all."

"Ok what ever you say Nick." Grissom groaned. Knowing Lexa's past he wondered if Nick knew everything yet. This wouldn't be pretty, Grissom just hoped Lexa would tell Nick everything. On the way to the cars Grissom took Lexa aside.

"Tell him." Lexa nodded at her uncle then headed for Nick's truck. Once they were back at Nick's Lexa started to pack up her stuff.

"You don't have to head home just yet do you?" asked Nick.

"Just thought I'd get some of this together that's all."

"Sweetheart I'm sorry about earlier." Lexa dropped the blouse she had been folding and looked at Nick. She could see the worry on his face and knew Grissom was right.

"Nick there's something you need to know lets go in the living room." Once there Lexa and Nick sat on the couch. "I knew you didn't mean anything this morning. And I know Greg was just joking."

"So we're ok then?" asked Nick taking Lexa's hands in his.

"I need to tell you something. Five years ago I was involved with someone. We were together for almost three years when he asked me to marry him. A few days before the wedding I found out I was pregnant. Mac freaked out, he said he wasn't ready to be a dad. I told him I wouldn't end the pregnancy so he left." Lexa stopped and looked at Nick. She saw tears in his eyes and felt her own welling up.

"What happened to the baby?" asked Nick quietly.

"I was crying, it was raining, I don't remember much after that until I woke up in the hospital." Lexa took a deep breath. "When I hit the tree it caused internal bleeding. The doctors couldn't do anything to save the baby."

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry." Nick pulled Lexa to him and just held her. "Can you still have children?"

"As far as I know." Lexa felt Nick release a deep breath.

"Any way if we did elope my mom would kill me." this caused Lexa to giggle. "So we're ok then?"

"Yeah cowboy we're good." Lexa leaned in and Kissed Nick.

Across town Grissom had just finished telling Sara why Lexa had reacted the way she had at breakfast.

"I hope she tells him. I know Nick wants kids." Grissom pulled Sara close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Plus Warrick told me Nick has been looking at engagement rings."

"Their good together and I know Nick would never walk out on her unless maybe she cheated on him."

"Lexa would never do that, and neither would Nick." Sara yawned.

"Come on I think it's time we got some sleep." Grissom stood and pulled Sara to her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

The next shift started the same way as any other. Grissom started by handing out assignments. Lucky for them it was a slow night in Vegas. Well slower than usual. Grissom gave Lexa and Warrick a B&E, Nick was with Catherine on a shooting and Sara was with Grissom trying to catch up paper work.

On the way to the parking lot Warrick ask Lexa what was up with Grissom and Sara.

"What do you mean?" asked Lexa.

"They seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"Look Warrick all I can say if you want to know what's going on you'll have to ask them."

"Ah so Cath was right they are involved." said Warrick as he got into the truck. Lexa gave him a stern look.

"When their ready to tell everyone they will."

"Ok girl I'll drop it. So how are things with you and Nick?" With a groan Lexa pulled out into traffic.

Back in the lab Grissom found it hard to concentrate. He kept watching Sara. This was one time he was very glad he had listened to his impulsive niece. Asking Sara out had been the best thing he had done in a long time. Sara could feel Grissom watching her and looked up from the paper she had been reading. She flashed him one of her famous grins. "What?"

"Just enjoying the view." replied Gil.

"Well if you don't stop we're never going to get this done. And I'm not taking work home with us." No they couldn't have that. Grissom wanted only to have Sara to deal with when they got home. Home; their home, for almost a week now; Grissom had simply asked her to move in. Sara surprised him by saying yes with out a moment's hesitation.

"We should tell everyone." said Grissom.

"If your sure." replied Sara. She pushed the paper work away and stood. Sara walked over to Gil and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm very sure." Grissom brushed a strand of hair behind Sara's ear. "How much do you like Nick's house?"

"It's nice, why?"

"He offered to sell it to me. He's moving in with Lexa."

Sara smiled at Gil. Buying a home was a big step. But it was a step Sara was willing to take.

"I love the idea." said Sara.

"Good. I'll tell Nick tonight we'll take the house. Then we'll tell everyone at breakfast." Grissom kissed Sara again. "Now let's try to finish this paper work."

"Hey Lexa can I talk to you a minuet?" asked Nick as he spotted her walking past the layout room.

"So Cowboy what can I do for you?" Nick grinned like a fool.

"Maybe later Angel." Nick leaned in close. "I talked to Grissom, he and Sara are going to take the house. I told him it will be about a month to get my stuff out and sign over the deed."

"That's good. Warrick and Catherine know something is going on."

"Well Gris is going to tell everyone at breakfast today."

"So I guess we break our news too then?"

"Yeah I guess we do." Nick looked Lexa in the eye. "Are you sure your ok about sharing a house with me?"

"Honey we lived together for almost two weeks I think it's a good idea." Lexa took Nick's hand. "Plus it saves us the problem of where to sleep every day."

"True." Just then Nick's pager went off. "Oh well back to work."

After everyone was seated around a table at their fav diner Grissom decided it was the right time. "I guess you all want to know why we're here." Every one looked at him. "Well Sara and I have been seeing each other for almost three month."

"Way to go Grissom." said Greg.

"That's not all." added Sara. "We're moving into Nick's house next month. Everyone looked at Nick.

"I'm moving in with Lexa and offered the house to Grissom." said Nick.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna be doing a lot of furniture moving?" said Warrick.

"Not too much." said Lexa as she put down her coffee cup. "Nick is leaving most of his furniture for Sara and Uncle Gil. So it will be mostly boxes."

"So Nick have you told your parents yet?" asked Catherine.

"They know about Lexa and she's talked to my mom on the phone but we haven't told them we're moving in together yet."

"We wanted to get settled first then invite them up for a visit." said Lexa.

"You do realize what your getting yourself into with this guy don't you?" asked Warrick. "The man has a huge family."

Lexa looked at Nick. "I think I can handle it." Nick just smiled.

Two days later Lexa was about to eat her words. They had just gotten home after work and decided to try and move a few of Nick's things. "Honey I'm gonna go grab a quick shower while you start packing." said Lexa.

"Ok babe. Take your time." Twenty minuets later Nick heard a knock at the door. Boy was he in for a shock. "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?"

"Now Poncho is that anyway to speak to your parents?" asked Nick's dad.

"We're on a lay over and thought we world stop by and meet Lexa." Just then Lexa came out of the bedroom wearing only one of Nick's dress shirts.

"Nick did I leave my bag in here?" Once Lexa got to the living room she stopped in shock.

"Lexa honey these are my mom and dad." Lexa gave Nick a pleading look then spotted her bag. Grabbing it she excused herself.

"You are going to marry this one aren't you son?" asked Mr. Stokes.

"Yes dad I am." Nick looked toward the bedroom. "In fact I'm moving in with Lexa."

"I'm sorry about that." said Lexa as she came back into the room this time dressed.

"Nonsense Lexa, we should have called first." said Mrs. Stokes. The older woman hugged Lexa. "We just wanted to say welcome to the family."

"Thank you." said Lexa. She looked at Nick for help.

"How long do you have on your lay over mom?" asked Nick.

"About three hours."

"How about we go grab some lunch then?" asked Nick. Nick's parents both nodded. Lexa grabbed her purse and cursed what ever decided to dump this on her today.

Once at the restaurant Nick's mom caught him up on all that's been going on back home. Lexa for her part tried to eat and act like she was interested. Truth was all she wanted to do was find a hole to crawl into and hide. Nick was going to get it when they got home for not warning her his parents were there.

"So Lexa how do you like living in Las Vegas?" asked Mr. Stokes.

"I love it here, never did like all the snow and cold we got in D.C."

"I met your NCIS director a few weeks ago. I told him you were about to become a member of my family." Lexa did her best to keep the smile on her face. "He thinks very highly of you. Says your one of the best agents he's seen in years." Nick's father took a drink of water and looked back at Lexa. "Said it's a shame you're wasting your talent as a CSI."

"We'll that my be his view but I can do a lot more good as a CSI out in the field than I could ever do back in D.C. stuck in a lab." Nick put his hand on Lexa's.

"Dad Lexa is a fantastic CSI."

"I don't doubt that son." The water brought the check just then and Mr. Stokes grabbed it. "I'll get this." he said calmly. After saying good buy in the parking lot Nick's parents headed back to the airport. Lexa leaned against Nick's truck with her arms crossed.

"See I told you my mom would love you." said Nick as he opened the truck door.

"Yeah and your dad hates me."

"No he doesn't. He just wanted to see how you would handle your self. You stood up to him. He admires that." Lexa wasn't too sure but decided to let it drop for now.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my god you didn't." said Catherine trying not to laugh.

"Yep, there I was in nothing but Nick's shirt. I swear I could have died right there." This did make Catherine laugh. "But what gets me the most is that his parents seem to know more about our relationship then I do."

"What do you mean?" asked Cath.

"Well his mother welcomed me into the family and Nick's dad said when he met with the NCIS director he told him I was about to join the family."

"Well maybe Nick's about to pop the question." said Catherine. Lexa groaned.

"What don't tell me you don't want that?"

"Cath I don't know." Lexa leaned back in the booth. "The last time I got this close to someone it blew up in my face."

Catherine smiled at her friend. "Nick loves you. If he wasn't serious he wouldn't be moving in with you. He'd keep his house and his freedom."

"I know. Guess old insecurities are rearing their ugly heads." Lexa sipped at her coffee. "I'm scared Cath. Scared I'm going to loose Nick."

"Your not going to loose him. Trust me I know a bad relationship."

"Hey guys what's going on?" said Sara as she slid into the booth with Lexa.

"Not much just talking about our men." said Catherine.

"Gil is driving me crazy. All he can talk about is where to put his bug collection in the new house." Lexa nearly spit her coffee across the table. Catherine's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding us."

"No I'm not. He spent the last two hours pacing one box of them."

"That's Uncle Gil for you." Lexa looked at Sara and tried not to laugh. "But I can beat you. Nick spent the last three days moving his Texas rug from the bedroom to the living room to the bedroom to the living room."

"Ok now that's bad." said Catherine. Catherine looked up to see Greg come strolling into the diner. She waved for him to join them.

"Hey Greg how goes it with Kristy?" asked Sara.

"Great. She changed the locks on her doors and wouldn't give Alex the key."

"So we take it you two finally..." said Catherine. Greg's face broke out in a huge grin.

"You bet we did." Greg placed his order. "So what's the discussion for today?"

"Men." all three women said at the same time.

"Cool count me in." this gained a round of laughter from all four.


	15. Chapter 15

It was about a week later when Greg was in the break room making a pot of his special coffee. He went to toss the empty bag into the garbage can he noticed something. Half hidden under a paper towel was a pregnancy test. Strange that it would be in the break room. Greg new it wouldn't have been from a case, no one would be that careless. Greg reached into the garbage can and pulled it out; positive.

"Hey Grego what do you got there?" asked Nick as he came into the room.

Greg held the test out for Nick to see. "I think someone we work with is pregnant." Greg looked at Nick. "So who do you think it is?" Just then Grissom came in. He looked at Greg and Nick, then he saw the pregnancy test.

"You don't think it's one of us do you?" asked Greg. All three men looked at each other.

"Want me to see if I can lift any prints?" asked Nick.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Catherine as she went to get a cup of coffee. Greg dropped the test back into the garbage and just smiled. Cath looked at Nick then Gil. "Something you guys want to tell me?"

"No." answered all three. Ok now Cath knew something was up. Before she could ask any more questions Lexa and Sara came in. They were deep in conversation and really didn't pay any attention to the rest of the group. This made Nick and Gil trade nervous looks.

"So Grissom what do you have for us tonight?" asked Warrick as he pulled up a chair. Nick and Grissom both new they would have to wait to find out any answers. It was a stressful night for they guys. Grissom kept watching Sara for sings she might be pregnant. Nick who was working with Warrick was nervous as hell. Finally after Warrick asked him what was up for the hundredth time Nick told him what Greg had found?

"And you guys just figured its Sara or Lexa." Warrick shook his head. "Man, am I glad I'm single." Nick groaned. "I take it you and Lexa aren't using anything?"

"We are but a couple of weeks ago we got carried away and forgot." Nick looked at Warrick and shook her head. "To tell you the truth I hope she is pregnant. I had hoped we would have been married first but I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Did you pick up the ring yet?"

"Yeah Catherine is holding it for me. Grissom is arraigning for us to have a weekend off soon. I wanted to wait till I'm completely moved in first."

"Well I got all the evidence loaded, let's head back to the lab." said Warrick. Nick loaded his gear then climbed into the rig. Half and hour later after they had dropped off their evidence Nick and Warrick headed for the break room to grab lunch. Nick stopped dead when he saw what Lexa was eating. She had a bag of chips and was squeezing a piece of dill pickle over the chips then eating the chips and the pickle together.

"What?" she asked when she noticed Nick watching her.

"Ah honey why are you eating chips and pickles together?"

"I don't know just had a craving why?" Nick paled then dropped to the couch.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Like what?" Lexa looked confused. She glanced at Warrick for help.

"Greg found a positive pregnancy test in the garbage tonight."

Lexa nearly choked on her drink. "And you think it's me?" Lexa looked at Nick then back to Warrick. "Nick It's not me. I didn't take one of those tests, and if I did I wouldn't toss it out here."

Nick looked a little hurt. "So you're not pregnant?"

Lexa didn't know how to answer Nick. He looked so upset at the fact he wasn't going to be a dad. "Nick if you want to try and have a baby I wouldn't mind." Warrick slipped out of the room figuring his friends needed to be alone right now.

Nick took a seat next to Lexa at the table. "Are you sure I don't want to push you into anything you don't want."

"Nick I want kids." Lexa leaned in and kissed Nick. "I think we should give it a try."

"Angel I love you." said Nick.

"I love you too Cowboy."


	16. Chapter 16

_Authors note: for any one who wants to see the peanut butter and jelly song I use in an earlier chapter the link is on my home page._

Gil Grissom sat at his desk and stared at the photo he kept there of Sara. What if she really was carrying his child? Gil really wasn't sure he wanted children. Sara kept telling everyone she wasn't good with kids, but Gil knew that when she was around them she was just fine. A smile crept onto his face. What would their child look like? With any luck Sara. Gil had to chuckle. He had to admit the idea of a child that he and Sara had created was growing on him.

When Sara knocked on his door Gil looked up surprised. "Hey what's the smile for?"

"How do you feel about us having kids?" asked Gil.

"Excuse me?" Sara shut the door behind her. "Gil are you crazy?"

"I just thought." Gil closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. Greg found a positive pregnancy test in the break room and I had hoped it was you."

"It's not me Gil." Sara looked down at him. "Is it Lexa?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Nick."

"We'll if it's not me or Lexa I wonder who it is."

The next shift the first thing Sara did was track down Lexa. "Hey can I ask you something?" said Sara.

Lexa finished pouring her coffee and turned to Sara. "Sure what's up?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Why does everyone think that?" asked Lexa. "First Nick, then Uncle Gil now you."

"Gil told me what Greg found. He thought it was me."

"Well it's not me." Lexa took a sip of coffee. "At least not yet."

"So you and Nick are trying to have a baby?"

"Yeah we are. Well we just decided yesterday." Lexa smiled at Sara. "Nick is so excited he's driving me crazy."

Both women laughed. They were interrupted by Greg and Kristy. "Are you sure your not?"

"Yes Greg I'm sure."

"You would tell me if you were right?"

"Yes Greg I would." Kristy looked at Sara and Lexa." Would you two please tell him I'm not pregnant." Lexa and Sara both started to laugh again.

"Greg I'm only going to say this once none of us are pregnant." said Sara.

"I just thought of something." said Lexa. Everyone looked at her. "Has anyone thought to ask Catherine?"

"You don't think she would keep something like that secrete would she?" asked Sara.

"Well she is dating Warrick and their keeping that secrete." replied Lexa

"What how do you know that?" asked Greg. Usually Greg knew all the gossip before anyone else did.

"A couple of weeks ago Nick and I saw them coming out of a restaurant holding hands and kissing."

"Wow." said Greg "Think we should confront them?"

"I don't know. Let's see if they slip up any first. See if we can get them to squirm a bit first." added Sara. The four friends started to make their plans.


End file.
